Scar's pride
by Carmen781
Summary: Instead of sending hyenas to kill Simba, Scar lets him stay to the Pride Rock. And as he chooses Sarabi as his queen and has a cub with her, the younger lioness becomes Simba's half-brother. But when Simba falls accidentally in love with her, what will Scar say?
''Simba, what have you done?'' Scar stepped out from the shadows to see his nephew under his dead father's paw. Simba heard him, and jumped out of his dead father's arms.

''There were stampede… and… he tried to save me… it isn't my fault, I didn't want it to happen!'' The young cub cried, defenseless.

''Of course you didn't. No-one ever means for those things to happen.'' Scar pulled his nephew close to him. ''But the king is dead.'' He then stated. ''And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. And what would your mother think…''

Simba sniffled, knowing it was true. ''What am I gonna do?''

Scar then got an idea. Maybe he doesn't have to kill that hairball, maybe he can still stay with the pride, and be alive. Then, he still can have whatever he wants, and he didn't want to kill a cub. ''You're coming back to Pride Rock with me.''

''But they'll be angry with me!''

''They won't. I'll take care of it.''

Simba nodded slowly. And Scar walked away then with the young cub following. As they passed the hyenas, Banzai saw the cub and took a jump towards him. Simba retreated a bit in fear.

''Stop, you fool!'' Scar roared.

Hyenas were shocked. ''But boss, he's following you.''

''I know, you fleabag, it is my idea, so shut up and come!''

Hyenas shrugged and followed Scar and Simba up to Pride Rock. As they got there, they caught the lionesses' attentions. Without saying anything, they walked past them to a flat rock and there Scar began the third part of his plan.

''My dear lionesses, I know you're all surprised to see me, but I have some awful news for you all.''

Sarabi saw her son crying. ''What is wrong?''

''Patience, Sarabi.'' Scar scolded. ''Patience.''

Sarabi just glared at him.

''Today, the king you all loved had died in a tragic stampede.'' Scar faked sad tone. ''Simba was playing in the gorge and then the stampede happened. I ran to get Mufasa and he got to save Simba but he fell into his death, short.''

All lionesses gasped.

''It's not true, tell me it's not true.'' Sarabi couldn't believe her eyes.

''But it is true, mom.'' Simba spoke up this time, through his crying. ''And it's all my fault.''

''Your fault? How is it your fault?'' Sarabi asked through the mourning of her lost mate.

''I roared. I caused the stampede.'' Simba sniffled.

Scar nodded.

''Simba, it wasn't your fault. A young cub's roar wouldn't ever alarm them.'' Sarabi told her son.

Simba raised his head up. ''It wasn't?''

''Well, of course it wasn't.'' Scar told him this time. ''You would never kill your own father, right?''

''Never, I loved him!''

''So you see. None of it is your fault, after all.'' Scar told his nephew with a fake happy smile.

Simba then smiled too, he was happy he didn't kill his father because of his roar.

''Come on, Simba.'' Sarabi called her son to her. Simba ran up to her, without thinking twice and buried his face into her paw.

''Dad… dad is…''

''I know.'' Sarabi had tears flowing down her face. ''I miss your father too.''

''And with this heavy heart, I resume the throne. And from the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise, according of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together as a great and glorious future.'' As Scar said that, hyenas stepped out from the behind of the Pride Rock. Simba and all lionesses looked up in fear.

''And of course, I need a queen.'' Scar continued. ''Hmm, how about you, Sarabi?''

Simba watched in shock as his mother walked up to his uncle.

''You are insane, Scar!'' Sarabi shouted. ''I will never mate you!''

''If you don't become my queen or mate with me, I'll kill your precious son.'' Scar grinned, evilly.

Sarabi's eyes went wide. ''You wouldn't!''

''I would.'' Scar grinned. ''So, the choice is yours.''

Sarabi sighed and then announced out loud. ''ALRIGHT, I WILL BE SCAR'S QUEEN!''

Simba gasped.


End file.
